


Falling In Love At A Bubble Tea Shop

by winter_1130



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_1130/pseuds/winter_1130
Summary: Mark should have gone with his family for winter break





	1. Part 1

*  
* PART 1  
*  
He has never been good at making decisions. Ever since he was little every decision he made always had a negative consequence. Like when he was 12 and asked his crush of 9 months out, but she had an allergic reaction to the food they were eating. Or when he applied to the same college as his best friend Bambam and he spelled his name wrong on the application so they accepted a Mark Fuan not Tuan. After some begging, pleading, and all forms of I.D. the name was changed to Tuan. But his most recent decision that ended badly was when he decided to stay for winter break with Bambam instead of going the poconos with his family for 2 months. 

 

So here he was making ramen and bubble tea for students who came back to stay with their families and worst of all couples. If there was one thing he resented about his bad luck at making good decisions is being unable to choose a right boyfriend. Sure he's dated but they've all ended in horrible ways whether it was cheating or just being dumped for someone else. Seeing all of these couples taking pictures and sharing ramen and just being “cute” is really bumming him out.  
***  
I should have gone to the Poconos with my family...I can still go, right?...I'm going to kill Bambam Mark thought as he was being yelled at by a customer who " clearly ordered a caramel tea not a chocolate tea "  
" I'm sorry, I pressed the wrong selection " Mark pleaded but the customer wasn't having any of it.  
" Can I please speak with the manager "  
" He's not here at the moment bu -- "  
"Whatever" the woman huffed as she stormed out of the store. Once she was gone Bambam ran to lock the door. "Why are our last customers such dicks? " he said locking the door. He tosses the keys to Mark who surprisingly catches them. Bambam is a little too proud at his throwing skills and gives himself a mini thumbs up. Mark laughs at this mini celebration Bambam is having.

" I could have been on the slopes right now " Mark says half heartedly. He wanted to go to family vacation but at the same time didn't want to so he's stuck in this in between of regret and joy. He grabs a mochi for Bambam and himself and he sits on the couch where Bambam is sprawled out.  
" I'm sorry, but spending time with your bestie won't kill you. Besides it's cold in Pennsylvania "  
" It's colder here " he said with a slight laugh  
" See there's that lau--" he was interrupted by a knock on the door "Ugh!..Why does he always come after I lock the door! "  
" Stop being lazy and open the door for Jinyoung " he laughs giving Bambam a light smack on his thigh  
" please Mark can you do it? " He says trying his best to be cute.  
"Open the door already it's cold as balls out here!" Jinyoung said banging on the door.  
"Hey! If you break the door I'm telling JYP" He said snatching the keys from Bambam and walking towards the door.  
" Finally, thanks and I am JYP" he says with a grin. He places his helmet on the closet table and throwing himself on the chair  
"Can you not" Mark says kicking Jinyoung's foot "these chairs are from ikea so don't just throw yourself on them....and you're nothing like JYP" Marks says giving Jinyoung a smack on the forehead. Jinyoung gasps in reaction and grabs him by the wrist pulling him down onto him.  
“let go of me!” Mark yells trying his best to get out Jinyoung's grip. “you started it” he replies letting go of one wrist long enough to smack Mark on the forehead. “call me daddy and i'll let you go” he laughs. Mark still trying to slide out of his grip says “What the fuck! This is not some power play now let me go before I kick you in the shin” he laughs while trying to gnaw his way out of his grip” Jinyoung just laughs and lets go. “ugh, finally” Mark says getting up from Jinyoung's lap.

 

Bambam gets up from the couch and just starts clapping. "How cute you guys play fight just like a couple, now Jinyoung can you lock up the back door cause I would like to get home” Jinyoung looks at Mark, who is rubbing his wrists, then looks at Bambam “Jinyoung what?” he says as if he's waiting for something. “Ugh,can you _please_ lock the back” Jinyoung reluctantly gets up from the chair and takes the keys from Mark. "Was that so hard to say" Jinyoung says as he grabs his food carrier from the floor and heads to the kitchen.  
Bambam crosses his arms and turns to Mark. “I don't get him sometime, but...I--” Bambam notices Marks face. Mark has a mixture of annoyed and anger on his face. “what's wrong?” Bambam says trying to ease the sudden tension. " Must you always make a comment like that. I know you're just playing around, but it kind of ruins the mood” Mark says his face changing from the original expression to this sad and pleading expression. “oh…right...sorry Mark I forgot” he said looking down trying to avoid the expression on Mark's face. Instead he walks around making himself busy by cleaning up the already clean tables.

__

 

It was about a month ago when Mark and Jinyoung were walking by the pier after grabbing some drinks with friends when he suddenly stopped. He turned to Mark looking all flustered and avoiding eye contact. Mark didn't know what was about to happen next, but he kinda wishes he did know so he could have stopped it from happening. " M..Mark we've been friends for about 6 years and I just can't hold it in longer” Mark knew where this was going but he didn't know how to avoid it. “I really like you, I understand if you don't feel the same I just couldn't hold it in any longer” Mark was just silent he tried his hardest not to show any expression on his face. He contemplated running away or kissing him to see he if he felt the same spark but instead he said “I..I..um..I think we should just be friends. I'm sorry, I'm gonna get going it's my turn to walk coco” and like that Mark left. He didn’t dare look back because he didn't want to see the expression on Jinyoung's face. He still feels bad for walking away like that, things just started to get back to normal after an awkward couple of weeks so when Bambam makes comments like that it reminds him of that. 

 

Jinyoung comes out from the kitchen with a bag of leftovers “do you guys want some to take home?” he says holding the bag up almost displaying it. Bambam smiles “no, I think we're good” he says grabbing his and Mark's coat from the rack. “suit yourselves, more for me I guess”. Mark laughs at this “can we leave before it gets any darker some of us have to walk home”. The three of them leave the store Jinyoung gets on his motorcycle and Mark and Bambam say their goodbyes.  
***  
The walk home is cold as expected,and Bambam is going on about how their job uniforms should change. “Why do the girls get to wear cute clothes. I mean they get the french hat and the skirt apron all we get is a black t-shirt” Bambam goes on and on complaining. Though Mark has heard this rant many times he usually finds it amusing, but today he can't seem to focus on the words that are coming from Bambams mouth. His mind keeps drifting off he keeps thinking about Jinyoung? No this can't be right they're friends he himself told Jinyoung that they should stay friends. But he can't help to think of the way Jinyoung was holding him and how nice it felt. " Ughh!” Bambam stops in shock of the sudden outburst. " If you were tired of hearing me rant you could have said something” he laughs. Mark didn't mean to say that aloud “Sorry, I was thinking about something”he says trying to sound convincing but Bambam can tell something's up. He just looks at Mark for a second before letting out a sigh and continuing with his rant. Mark tries his hardest to pay attention to Bambam but he can't help it he keeps slipping into memories of him and Jinyoung. All the times Bambam has made the couple comment, and how red Mark gets whenever he says it. In desperate need to change the subject in his mind he forces himself to join into Bambams rant. The walk has become longer and colder in under 3 minutes.  
***  
" Make sure you place the order for more milk tea mixes” says JYP emerging from the kitchen with two carry out bags. He hands them to Jinyoung not before saying “Don't get the orders mixed-up” he laughs to himself. When Jinyoung first started doing deliveries he kept getting the houses mixed up. JYP says this to him whenever he sees him so basically every month when he comes in to check on the store.

 

" So little cock how have you been?” he says giving Mark a pat on the back. Mark remembers the day his dad shared that wonderful story of how his family calls him little cock because he was born the year of the rooster. Since JYP is his boss he just laughs and replies. “I’m doing good how about you?” Mark knows this is a dangerous question because JYP is known to go on for ages about how he was a fabulous performer before his injury. But to Mark's surprise he answers “I've been good” giving Mark a light squeeze on his shoulder. JYP finishes his usual inspection checking the inventory, making to do lists, and fixing the obviously not damaged machines. He leaves with a goodbye and a coffee in his hand.  
***  
Bambam comes from the kitchen with two bowls of ramen he signals Mark to grab the drinks. They both settle on the couch at the back of the shop. “Lunch time...the only time I get to eat a bunch” Bambam sings as he stabs the top of his bubble tea. Mark takes a sip of his shake he lets Bambam prepare himself for what he calls his ultimate lunch position. It's basically just sitting cross legged while putting your drink in between your legs and keeping your plate in your hands. “What's up with JYP? He seemed pretty odd.” Mark says getting in the same position as Bambam. “Really? How so?” Bambam says shoving a mouthful of ramen into his mouth. Some of the broth manages to drip out of his mouth Mark hisses and hands him a napkin. “You do know the food is not going to run away right? But I don’t know I asked how he was and he answered ‘good’ ”. Bambam manages to stop eating long enough to answer “ Really? He didn’t go on an hour speech of when he used to perform” he said taking a sip from his tea. “Nothing he just said good and left”.

 

Something must be wrong thought Mark “Eat something cause if you don’t I’ll eat it for you” Bambam warned moving his chopsticks closer to Mark's bowl. “Hey, you have your own” he says swatting the chopsticks away. The conversation continues they go on about JYP then they start talking about elementary school and Bambam voices his opinion on “how the uniforms could have been better” which of course leads him straight to ranting about their job uniforms. 

 

" Who let him rant, I blame you” Jinyoung said pointing at Mark and moving his legs to sit in between them.  
“Who let you in? This isn't the kennel” Bambam said hitting him slightly. Jinyoung pushes him and he falls back landing against the pillows. Marks laughs and pushes Jinyoung “Hey, you push him I push you”.  
“You guys are too cute” Mark goes red at the sound of the comment he looks at Jinyoung then to Bambam who is already standing to give the voice a hug. “You’re back!” yelled Bambam hugging the person behind the voice. It was Yugyeom Bambams childhood friend they’ve been together as long as they could remember. Yugyeom has been in Korea for the past month visiting family so Bambam was more than pleased to see him. Mark however wasn’t all that happy. Don’t get him wrong he loves Yugyeom mater a fact the three of them actually roommate together. He just liked not having to share a bathroom with 2 other people, but he was happy to see him. 

 

“Did you bring me something?” Bambam said ruffling Yugyeom’s hair. Mark got up and fixed Yugyeom’s hair “He just got back leave him alone” He said pulling Yugyeom towards him “But seriously did you bring us something?” he said re-ruffling his hair. “You guys are annoying!” he laughed “Of course I brought you guys something I dropped it off at the house I just swung by to get food”. He pushed passed Bambam and Mark and threw himself onto the couch next to Jinyoung. “Hi Mark!” JInyoung laughs and give him a nudge “Why do I get scolded for throwing myself onto the chairs, but he doesn’t. The couches were bought in Ikea too” Yugyeom pushes Jinyoung back onto the pillows. Mark and Bambam laugh “Because Yugyeom is cool and you’re just annoying” Mark replied with laugh “Okay lunch is over now back to work” he said helping Yugyeom and JInyoung up. “But I just got back” Yugyeom said stomping his feet “And now you’ll go back to work c’mon” he said tossing him a shirt. “Really? Still with the t-shirts I thought all of Bambam’s ranting would have changed that” Bambam turn to him “I know right!” Mark and Jinyoung grunt “Did you have to get him started?” Jinyoung said giving Yugyeom a slap on the back of the head.  
***  
After work Yugyeom and Bambam go home, but Mark and Jinyoung decide to walk around for a bit. They get some ice cream from a truck by the pier. “I bet you’re excited to share a bathroom with two of them again” he says teasingly. “I’m happy he’s back, but I will miss having the bathroom for two people” he said taking the cherry from Jinyoung’s sundae. “Hey, if you wanted a sundae you should have gotten your own” Jinyoung hissed. He motioned Mark to sit on a nearby bench “God these benches are cold” Mark proclaimed as he sat. He sat cross-legged and flipped his body to face Jinyoung looking almost child like. Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh “What’s up with you, you look like a child when you do that” he said feeding him a spoonful of ice cream “I thought you said I should have gotten my own” he said teasingly “ Not when you look like that” Mark blushed at Jinyoung words Jinyoung laughed and cleared his throat. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Mark uncrossed and recrossed his legs letting out sigh “I’ve missed this” he said looking out into the harbor then to Jinyoung. “Missed what” he replied shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth “This hanging out with you we should do this again how about next saturday? I know a karaoke bar you might like” he said poking Jinyoung. “We should do this again but this Saturday I can’t” he said looking straight ahead avoiding Marks face. Mark uncrosses his legs and leans forward a bit to get a better look at Jinyoung's face. “Why? Got a date?” he laughed “Actually I do” he confirmed nervously. Mark laughed but on the inside he felt horrible. Why was this hitting him so hard it’s not like he liked him or anything. He’s probably just excited for his friend, at least that's what he told himself. “Oh my god really? how?” he said trying his best to sound happy. Jinyoung sat back placing the cup of ice cream onto the bench “Do you remember my friend JB? Well his boyfriend Youngjae set me up with a coworker of his.” he let out a sigh “I just figured I had nothing to lose” he let out a laugh. Mark didn’t know how to respond so he didn’t he turned to face the harbor. Why was this so hard to hear? Why did he agree to the date? He loves JB and Youngjae but not so much at this moment. Why was this bothering him so much? Mark got up and pulled Jinyoung to his feet “Well if you’re gonna go on a hot date we have to get some appropriate clothes”  
***

 

“I look stupid”  
“No you don’t do you think I would make you look like an idiot?” Mark was looking at a rack of clothes just outside of the dressing room where Jinyoung was trying on the date clothes Mark picked out. “Are you done? I’m getting bored of looking at the same sweater in different colors”  
“Okay, okay hold on” the curtains to the dressing room opens and Jinyoung shyly walks out “How do I look?” he said trying his best to hide his nervousness. Mark had picked out some dark skinny jeans, a white button down, a blazer, suede shoes, and a long petticoat. He looked good like really good. It left Mark speechless he didn't know what to say or what to do. He was amazed at how nice Jinyoung looked and how nice his...his..butt looked? Why was Mark thinking about his butt he's never thought about him in this way. Mark shakes his head in an attempt to rid himself of these thoughts. He walks over to Jinyoung who is slouching and trying to figure out how everything works. “Will you cut it out you look fine” Mark pulled him into an upright position fixing his shirt untucking it a bit to give it some personality “You're not that proper so it's best if you ruffle it a bit” Mark said as he was pulling at the shirt. He buttoned the top button and walked over to the selection of bow ties. “ What do you think?” he was holding up a flowery bow tie up to his neck. “ I like it” replied Jinyoung. A worker came in to tell them it was almost closing time but not before saying “ You look great you should let your boyfriend pick out all of your clothes” she said with a smile. Neither of them corrected her instead they stood in silence. “ I’m gonna wait for you by the cash register” Mark grabbed his bag and walked out of the room.  
***  
It's been one month since Jinyoung went on the date and so far he’s different. He changed his work schedule so that he gets off around lunch time. When they hang out he usually brings him along. Even when they hang out without him Mark feels far from Jinyoung. He doesn't understand why he can't be as happy for him as much as he says he is. Ever since Jinyoung met him he's been a bit happier he laughs more he enjoys more. Mark can't help but feel...heartbroken? No, that's not it….at least that's not what he thinks. There's no way he can be heartbroken how can he be heartbroken if he never liked him. Could he be jealous? No, that's not either. He eventually convinced himself it was just a bit of loneliness of losing a friend for a while.

 

After work Bambam and Yugyeom suggest they get a bite to eat. But Mark declines and just goes home. He sits on the couch with a tub of ice cream and coco lying on his lap. “Coco what's wrong with me?” Mark doesn't understand why he's feeling this way. Why is he jealous of him? Why does he wish it was him in those couple photos Jinyoung posts? Why does his heart hurt whenever he sees them being cute? But most of all why did he have to be a good person? He is so kind and good to Jinyoung but why does Mark hate him for that? Mark is so wrapped up in his thoughts he just loses it. He curls into a ball and starts to cry. Not much later Bambam and Yugyeom walk through the door.  
" We decided it'd be better to just eat here at home and watch mo--” Bambam stops mid sentence at the site of Mark. He's lying on the couch holding coco and crying. “Oh my god!, are you okay?” he hands the bag of food to Yugyeom who runs to the kitchen and returns with a bowl of water and paper towels to clean up the melted ice cream. Bambam sits next to Mark pulling him into himself. Mark places his head onto Bambam’s shoulder. Neither of them know how to react they've never seen Mark this way. Bambam and Jinyoung exchanged worried glances. 

 

Mark stops crying after a while and Bambam takes the opportunity to find out what's wrong. Yugyeom and Bambam are both sat on either side of Mark. Mark just sits there not really paying attention to anything. Bambam sits up and turns to Mark “What's wrong?” wiping a tear from Mark's face. Mark looks at him it looks like he's about to cry again “I don't know” Yugyeom rubs Mark's back in hopes of keeping him calm. “Well what exactly is bothering you?” Bambam says. Mark lets out a hitched sigh “I..I'm jealous, but I don't know why it's not like I like him or anything” Bambam looks at Yugyeom. “ Jinyoung? “ mouthed Bambam to Yugyeom. Yugyeom shrugged his shoulders “Who don't you like?” he said this time rubbing his neck. “Jinyoung” Bambam slides onto the floor to get a better look at Mark. “ We know you don't like him you denied his confession, but why are you jealous?” Mark leans back onto the pillows but doesn't reply right away “I miss him I guess. I miss hanging out with him. I miss fighting with him, teasing him, and most of all I miss his eye smile. I should have kissed him that day instead of running away I wanted to kiss him I think” Yugyeom stops rubbing his neck and he slides onto floor next to Bambam. They both look at Mark then at each other “You don't like him…you love him” Yugyeom said. Mark shot up to his feet he started to pace “No, that's not it … it can't be he's my friend and I...I...oh my god I’m an idiot!” he fell to his knees “It's too late now I can't tell him he's been dating him for a month already, and break is almost over” Bambam moves closer to Mark “You mean Ada-” “I know but if I don't say his name it seems a little less real, pathetic huh?” Mark interrupts with a laugh “You do love him” said Yugyeom earning a shove from Bambam “Would you shut up, does it matter if he's with someone? You need to tell him” Mark sighs “You're right but he's happy” “But you aren't” replied Yugyeom. 

 

They were right Mark had to tell Jinyoung how he felt. He should have kissed Jinyoung when he had the chance. He shouldn't have walked away he should have stayed but he didn't. He should have gone to the Poconos with his family for winter break. He knew it was a bad decision to stay when he told his dad he was gonna stay instead. His decisions always come with bad consequences. This decision came with the worst consequence of all. Mark fell in love.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loved him

Jinyoung was a “good” person, he always made good choices, always followed the rules -when they were convenient- , he never stole. He was a “good boy” by definition and everyone knew, when it came to Jinyoung ,good choices made up the majority of his life. Some good choices included getting straight A’s throughout his high school career, becoming best friends with Mark, and applying to the same college as mark. But falling in love with Mark, and then confessing to him, now these were bad choices. 

***

Jinyoung was about to drive off when he heard JB’s voice from behind. He thought about pretending not to hear the yell, but JB was running faster now. JInyoung wasn’t really in the mood to see anyone, he had just taken his music production exam, and he was sure he failed it. He turned his bike off, and turned to face his out of breath friend. “Are we still good for next week?” he managed to say between deep breaths. JB had been planning a surprise dinner for Youngjae to celebrate their 5th year anniversary, and he wanted everyone to go. Jinyoung had been avoiding this dinner as much as he could, but he can't now, this is obviously important to JB. “Yea, we’re still good” he breathes out. JB gave him a concerned look “Is everything okay?”, Jinyoung gave him a silent nod before getting back onto his bike and driving off.

***

He was surprised to find the shop closed when he arrived, as he approached the door he noticed a flyer taped to the door, “Sorry, we’re closed today, but will all employees come in through the back entrance.”. As he approached the back the back door he could hear the clatter of plates, music, and talking. What used to be the back room that was usually filled with boxes, supplies, and employe property was now a party room. The lights were dimmed, there were streamers looping down from the ceiling, and there were colorful flashing lights. JYP saw him and flashed him a smile, handing him a drink. “What is the party for?” JInyoung said trying to talk over the music. “Don’t focus on context”, JYP said as he danced around. He looked around to see who else was there, regretting being there, when he spotted Yugyeom and Bambam in the middle of the dance floor -of course-. 

 

“Hey, it feels like I haven’t seen you in years how have you been?” Bambam continued to dance. “Yea, I thought you died” Yugyeom added while he was jumping to the beat. Jinyoung laughed, and let himself get taken by the music. 

 

He was dancing with the others, when Bambam grabbed him by the wrists to pull him to the side, “We’re gonna get drinks, we’ll be right back” he yelled to Yugyeom. Bambam pulled him past the snack table into the pantry. The pantry was big, but by the way Bambam was looking at Jinyoung he made the pantry feel small. Bambam leaned against the shelves and examined Jinyoung for a bit, he looked expectant almost. Jinyoung just stayed quiet he didn’t know what to say, so he just didn’t talk. 

 

“Well?” Bambam finally said, not being able to take the silence anymore.

 

“Well what?”  
Bambam sighed sounding annoyed “What do you mean ‘what’ ? Do you honestly not know?” he crossed his arms with a sigh.  
“Know what?, can you stop burying the lead, and get to the point please” he said trying not to sound desperate. He might be the older one, but when Bambam is serious he’s scary.

 

Bambam uncrossed and recrossed his arms looking more and more annoyed by the second. He took a second to figure out what he was going to say, when finally he took a deep breath “Are you and Adam still a thing?” he asked looking hopeful. 

 

“Of course we are”

 

“ ‘Of course?’ wrong answer” he huffed “Oh well, I should get back to Yugyeom” Jinyoung grabbed Bambam by the wrist. He was angry “What do you mean ‘wrong answer’? Why would me still being in a relationship be the wrong answer?” Bambam snatched his wrist away, he looked at Jinyoung in the eyes startling him for a moment “I’m not the one you should be asking”. He was even more confused than before. Bambam started to leave, but Jinyoung was still confused “Then who do I ask?”. Bambam pretended not hear, but he stopped before entering the party “Think ‘M’ “, then he disappeared into the party.

 

Mark? 

 

Why did he have to ask Mark? He hadn’t spoken to Mark in months, after he started dating Adam, he didn’t understand why Mark was distancing himself from him. He thought Mark would be happy for him, but he doesn’t seem like he is, he even changed his work schedule. He missed his friend he just didn’t understand why he was avoiding him. Jinyoung feeling confused decided to just stay in the pantry. He sunk to the floor and what Bambam said kept replaying in his mind. What did Mark have to do with his relationship? Why was him being in a relationship a bad thing? He needed answers, he wanted answers. He had to find Mark. 

 

He knew Mark wasn’t really into parties so he knew he wasn’t going to be in the party room. He made his way to the front of the store, it was dark, which was odd for him because it’s usually filled with light and an array of pastel colors. He saw a dim light coming from the couch, it was the light of a phone. He turned on the lights to find a squinting Mark staring at him. 

 

“Who’s there?...Oh, hey” Mark said calmly trying to gain his sight back. He shuffled on the couch moving over to leave a place for Jinyoung to sit. 

 

“Hey” he replied throwing himself onto the couch, landing with a thump.

 

Mark laughed “Can you not, you know it’s-” 

 

“Ikea furniture, yea I know “ Jinyoung interrupted with an awkward laugh. The air was filled with awkwardness, what used to be a playful feel between them was now this thick, awkward air. Jinyoung cleared his throat before saying “So, how have you been?”. Mark looked down before answering, almost if he was trying to think of what to say. “I’ve been good” he finally answered. “Good” replied Jinyoung. Why was this so awkward for them now? They used to talk so easily and switch between topics at the speed of light, but now their conversation was short and dry. 

 

“Do you remember when we went ice skating last year and you twisted your ankle.” Jinyoung finally said not being able to take the silence anymore.  
Mark looked at him his wide, a blush creeping on his cheeks, he grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, but he caught it before it could hit him. “Why must you bring that up? ” he laughed.  
“ I bring it up cause I'm the one who had to carry you for the whole train ride to the hospital? " he added. The air started to get calmer, they continued to talk eventually falling into their old routines. But eventually died out when Jinyoung asked why Bambam didn't like Adam. Marks grin fell slightly, the mood suddenly became uncomfortable again. “Why do you say that?” he said sitting up. He explained to Mark everything Bambam said, Mark's face became a furious color of red. He stood up and walked towards the party, he said nothing. Jinyoung sat in silence before getting up to look for Mark. When he got to the party Bambam, Yugyeom, and Mark were nowhere to be found. 

 

Well that’s rude.Why would they leave? Why was Mark angry? 

 

Jinyoung was annoyed, he was not in the partying mood, he searched for JYP to say his goodbye. He JYP by the food, you could tell he had too much to drink. 

 

“Are you okay?” Jinyoung asked helping JYP with his balance

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys” he said putting his hand over his mouth realizing what he said “Oops” he laughed.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Shhhh” JYP said placing a finger over Jinyoung’s lips “People might here” he waved Jinyoung closer “It’s a secret. Corporate wants me to run a shop back in Korea, so this is my going away party!” 

 

“Who’s gonna take over the store?” Jinyoung asked worriedly. He had become attached to the shop over the years, it was like home to him and it would kill him if it closed down. 

 

“I was hoping one of you guys” he said with a hiccup

 

“Okay, okay I think you’ve had enough.” he smiled “It’s time to close shop”

 

“Fine” JYP said with a whine.

***

It’s been a week since the party, and Jinyoung hadn’t gotten his answer. The three that used to be his friends have been avoiding him. He didn’t understand why they were against Adam. Did Adam say something to them?  
“Are you okay?” his thoughts were interrupted by his boyfriend. He was holding two coffees in his hands, he stood on his toes to give Jinyoung a kiss on his cheek. He felt his cheeks get red as the warmth of the others lips spread throughout his face. “Yea, I’m Fine” he said shyly, Adam grabbed him by the elbow. They were shopping for the diner party which was creeping up, it was this weekend, and Jinyoung was not looking forward to it. Jinyoung knew he had to tell Adam about what bambam said before the dinner, well not tell more like turn it into a question. How to ask him was the mystery. He waited till they were settled in a small cafe to ask. 

 

He knew Adam was going to be upset, which is why he wanted to ask him in public. He didn’t expect Adam to be calm. When he asked him, Adam became red, he opened his mouth as if to say something and then immediately closed it. He took a deep breath and grabbed Jinyoung by the hand “Why would I say something to them? I’ve only met them once and that was for 15 minutes”. Jinyoung just nodded in agreement. 

***

It was finally the night of the dinner, and they had all gathered at a restaurant by the pier. They were waiting to be seated when a late JB and Youngjae came rushing in. Youngjae was red, he had dried tears on his cheeks. They were both laughing and had huge smiles on their faces. They were still laughing once they were seated and exchanging secret glances. JB finally called for everyone's attention and announced their engagement. The table erupted with cheers and applause. “ I was going to propose here, in front of all of you, but he insisted on seeing what I was holding” JB laughed leaning over to give Youngjae a kiss. 

 

The dinner went on with cheerful laughter, conversation of married life, past times, and Youngjae's beautiful engagement ring. Everything was going well until one of Youngjae's close coworkers, innocently made the assumption that Jinyoung and Mark were dating. To which he replied “No, I'm with Adam”

 

There was a laugh, Mark had drank 5 glasses of wine and was feeling particularly brave, “He doesn't deserve him”. Jinyoung assumed this wasn't supposed to be said out loud by the the immediate face of regret on Mark's face. The table became painfully silent, Adam grabbed his coat and stormed out. Jinyoung was still frozen in his seat when he noticed JB pointing towards Adam who was making his way to the door. 

 

Jinyoung managed to catch up with him, he pulled Adam off to the side. Adam had tears in his eyes “It will always be him, huh? You didn't even defend me. You just sat there not saying anything!” Jinyoung said nothing he “We've been dating for almost 4 months and you’ve never once looked at me the way you look at him, I'm done” Adam left. Jinyoung felt himself getting hot, he was furious.

***

“What the hell was that?” Jinyoung let go of Mark’s wrist. He had dragged him out of the dinner party. Jinyoung was furious, he didn’t care if his friendship with Mark ended. He had taken it too far, he had not right to say to Adam. “Answer me Mark,what was that about?” Mark was rubbing his wrist, there was a dark purple bruise forming. Mark refused to look up when he said, “I- I don’t know” When he looked up his eyes were red, tears forming in the corners of his eyes “I’m sorry”. These words only made him angrier, he didn’t want a ‘sorry’, this couldn’t be fixed with a sorry. Jinyoung didn’t say anything he was too angry to even form a sentence. 

 

“ Sorry? Seriously? Is that all you’re going to say” JInyoung lost it “ I told you I liked you and you left!” He was screaming now, all the frustration he held in from that night pouring out of his mouth “You left! You left me, I confessed and you left me alone, why?” Mark was really crying now “You don’t get to do this, I was happy and you ruined it. You don’t get to take my happiness away. You don’t get to come out of the blue because you now realize you like me!” Mark stood in silence tears falling. He loved Mark, but not at this moment, he was --- he didn’t know how he felt. He had let everything out, he had nothing to be angry about anymore, he felt numb.  
He took his glance off of Mark, he couldn’t focus when his friend had tears in his eyes. 

 

Mark started to move closer, Jinyoung was surprised by the closeness when he looked up. Mark cupped his face gently wiping tears ,he didn’t know were falling, off his cheeks. Jinyoung didn’t move, feeling relaxed, Mark leaned in. When their lips touched he felt his eyes flutter close, he felt at peace. Jinyoung didn’t react he was in shock, isn’t this what he wanted? “I-I love you” Mark said into Jinyoung's lips. He didn’t reply, he didn’t want to reply. Jinyoung reached up to his face, where Mark still has his hands, he gave them a squeeze before removing them off his face. 

 

“I can’t” he said tears running down his cheeks. He let go of Mark's hands. He didn’t look back, as he walked away, he didn’t want to see Mark. He didn’t want to see the expression on his face. He kept walking letting the cold wind dry the tears falling from his eyes. He loved Mark, but he needed to figure things out.


	3. Part 3

It hurt he’s not gonna lie, watching him walk away hurt like hell. This is not how it was supposed to end ,this is not how it happens in the movies. They were supposed to kiss and fall in love and be together. He was not supposed to walk away. Mark couldn’t breathe he felt his chest become tighter with every breath. Why did it hurt this much? He wanted to run after him, he told his feet to move but they had a mind of their own. He stood still watching Jinyoung walk further and further away. Slowly Jinyoung disappeared from his view and he felt his knees weaken. He felt himself fall ,but he never hit the floor, Yugyeom caught him. They both fell to the ground, Mark cried into Yugyeom’s shoulder. The night ended with Youngjae and JB calling Jinyoung, Bambam and Yugyeom carrying Mark home, and Mark alone. 

 

He laid in his bed, he felt numb, he was struggling to steady his breath. Jinyoung was his best friend, and losing him was something he couldn't deal with. The next day Jinyoung wasn't in class, he wasn't at work, he was no where. Mark was starting to get anxious, but it got worse when JB came up to him with a worried look asking if he had spoken to Jinyoung. 

***

“Are you okay?” Mark had been wiping the same table for 10 minutes before JYP came to stop him.

 

“I’m fine” the other smirked looking down at Mark's hand which were still wiping the table. 

 

“Yea...fine” he said sarcastically” Take a seat.” he lead Mark to the seat in front of him. “ What is actually going on? Yugyeom and Bambam are constantly watching you like you would look at a 3 legged dog. Is everything okay?”

 

Mark felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, he gripped the rag in his hands to keep from crying. His eyes avoided the others glare. “I’m just stressed with school that's all” he managed to say, holding his tears back as he spoke. But he wasn't okay, it wasn't school that was stressing him out it was not knowing where Jinyoung was. 

 

JYP sighed “Well I just want to make sure you're okay. Since I'm low on staff--” 

 

Mark's gaze went from the rag in his hands to JYP. “ Low on staff?” he said with a quiet voice.

 

“Yea, since Jinyoung went to visit his parents in Korea” 

 

“korea?” Mark was in disbelief. Did Jinyoung really leave? JYP looked at the door then back at him. 

***

Mark didn't know when he started running, he didn’t know where he was going, but his feet did. He collapsed when he walked into his apartment. He tried to get catch his breath before getting on his computer. He found himself looking at plane tickets. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. 

 

He can't just fly to Jinhae-gu, he didn't have the money and what if Jinyoung didn’t want to see him. He closed his laptop, and made his way to his bedroom. He laid in his bed he replayed that night over and over again in his head. Mark screamed, his yells filling the empty apartment. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to let go. He had lost Jinyoung and there was no going back. In the weeks that followed JYP announced he was no longer going to korea since a certain ex employee offered to take his position in Korea. It was official Jinyoung was gone, and for good.  
***  
Eight months is a long time, long enough to forget pain, it's long enough to remember pain. It’s been eight months since Jinyoung left and nothing is the same. Sure the shop is still bright and happy as ever, it’s customers still happy and smiling, but it’s workers are gloomy. The three that were left behind have become invisible. They’re still present, but somewhere else mentally, they were no longer the three friends that were always happy and had smiles on their faces. Instead those smiles were replaced with sad expressions.

 

After Jinyoung left Mark tried to be “happy”, he still went out, he went to parties, but he was never really having fun. His smiles hid the pain from everyone, but Bambam and Yugyeom knew the what hid behind those smiles. They knew about the late night crying, his inability to eat, him taking off of school for 2 months. Only they knew the sad darkness that hid behind that smile. It killed them seeing their friend like this. Neither of them expected this reaction from him. They were constantly worried about him and he would constantly apologize saying, “ I’m the oldest I should be worried about you guys not the other way around”. 

 

After a few months Mark stopped crying, he stopped being sad, Mark just stopped. He knew he had to get his shit together. He had to stop crying, he had to start going to school, he couldn’t let this consume him anymore. 

***

“Hey! Yugyeom if you throw another snowball at me we’--” Mark was interrupted by a snowball hitting his chest. “What are you going to do about, little cock?” Yugyeom teased. Mark’s eyes went dark, Yugyeom felt a chill go down his back. “Ooooooo you’re gonna get it now” teased Bambam. 

 

Yugyeom ran instead of going after him Mark made a snowball. He turned to Bambam “Watch this” he smiled. Mark threw the snowball with all the force he had. It hit Yugyeom on the back of his neck. Bambam and Mark laughed as they saw him collapse to the floor.

 

“Thats not fair! I didn’t hit your flesh! That hurt” He complained getting up and dusting off the snow that had clung to his pants. “In his defense he told you to stop” Bambam said pushing Yugyeom back in the snow. “Hey!” the youngest screamed this only made Mark laugh more. Bambam and Yugyeom liked it when Mark laughed especially after all that happened. 

 

“Alright, alright” Mark helped Yugyeom to his feet “C’mon we have Christmas decorations to put up” he said pulling them both by the shoulders. It was that time of year again, the most “wonderful” time year people called it. This is the worst time of year for Mark. Having to deal with people on vacation, kids filling the shop, and most of the couples. Oh how he hated the couples, always acting like they have to prove their relationship to someone. Mark's parents decided to stay in L.A. this Christmas, and of course Bambam convinced Mark to stay in the Arctic that is Hoboken in winter. 

 

“You know I’m gonna have to spend Christmas with family at some point” Mark was hanging ornaments on the tree. “You spent Thanksgiving with them, besides it's almost tradition” Bambam laughed as he passed Mark another ornament. Mark laughed and continued to place ornaments on the tree. 

 

“Food!!” yelled a voice from the kitchen, it was Jackson, the shops new delivery boy. He was younger than Mark, and shorter, but he was nice .“Wow, the tree looks nice. You guys are doing a good job” he placed the rice bowls on a nearby table before throwing himself on the chair. “Can you not thro--” Mark stopped half way he felt a knot in his throat. He didn't know why it was there, but he just brushed it off. Jackson was confused by the sudden stop of conversation, but Bambam quickly caught on. “Don't just throw yourself on the chairs there...um...delicate...yea delicate!” he said trying to ease the mood.

 

Jackson just smiled “Sorry, I guess my thighs and my ass are a bit on the thick side. Wouldn't want these chairs to snap.” Bambam rolled his eyes. “So where's the giant baby?” Jackson continued. “Yugyeom went to get some more decorations from the car he should be back soon” Mark was still hanging ornaments. “Will you sit and eat, please” Jackson patted the seat next to him. He gave Mark his famous puppy dog face, and Mark just couldn't say no.

 

Yugyeom came in a few minutes later, his hair wet from the snow that was falling and his fingertips red from the cold. “This is the first and last time I get a ‘few’ things from the car.” Mark had sent him to get some things from the car, but he forgot to mention the “things” were three large boxes of decorations. “I'm sorry” Mark laughed. “Yea, yea, yea” Yugyeom grabbed a rice bowl and sat next to Bambam.

 

This was their routine every night after closing time. They would stay an extra hour making sure everything was prepared for the next day, and before they all headed home they would always share a meal together. They spoke about their days, memories, and of course Bambams famous rant about the uniforms. It was a simple routine, but it was a nice routine.

 

The next day, while Yugyeom was on break, JYP came up to him. “You guys did a great job on the decorations. Don't forget about the Christmas party this weekend, it's gonna be great. I have a surprise for everyone” 

 

“Surprise what did he mean by surprise” Mark asked opening the door to their apartment. They had decided to go to their place to watch movies instead. “Maybe he's getting Santa to make an appearance” Jackson took his jacket off before sitting on the couch next to Mark. “Oooo maybe he got an actual reindeer” Yugyeom added as he sorted through the DVD’s. “Nah, I bet it's something big” Bambam said bringing sodas and popcorn from the kitchen. 

❤❤❤

It was finally time for the party, and they still had no idea what the surprise was. They tried everything, they tried bribing JYP, bringing in his favorite candies, they even cleaned the snow from his car, but he said nothing. They closed up shop early to give the workers enough time to get changed. 

 

Jackson decided to get ready at the trio's place since it was closer to the shop. They thought it would be cool to wear matching red suits topped with dorky santa hats. They looked good, the way their suits fit them all they looked hot. Especially Jackson, Mark caught himself admiring the way Jackson's leg muscles were outlined by the tight red pants. His cheeks turned bright red when Jackson caught him staring. Jackson gave him smirk before playfully slapping his thigh. Mark felt his face get redder, he felt a smile forming so he looked away. Yugyeom noticed what happened “Well atleast someone likes those stubby legs” he laughed avoiding Jackson’s punch. “Hey, they’re not that short” Mark, Bambam, and Yugyeom bursted into laughter.

❤❤❤

The party was great, all the workers came, some with their families, JB and Youngjae even came. There was eggnog, food people brought, and music. Yugyeom was of course on the dance floor making everyone else look bad, things got worse when JB decided to dance battle. They went back and forth doing crazy moves, swirling their hips everywhere. Jackson decided to join in by literally flipping into the dance. “Beat that!” He exclaimed, Mark looked at JB giving him a smirk. Mark walked up to Jackson “Beat this” he said doing a windmill flip. The crowed erupted in cheers with a stunned Jackson in the middle. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were a flying pixie” Jackson was bringing some water to Mark. They went into the front of the shop since it was quieter. 

 

“You didn’t ask” 

 

“Maybe I should ask you more questions” he said giving Mark a smirk. Mark felt his face become hot. 

 

“Maybe you should” he replied, his gaze never leaving his water. 

 

Jackson grabbed Mark by the chin, tilting his face to meet his. He pulled a mistletoe from his pocket and held it between them. Mark laughed “How long have you had that in your--” He was interrupted by Jackson’s lips against his.

 

He liked Jackson, he was nice, and boy was he a good kisser. He liked the way Jackson made him feel, he wanted to keep kissing him, he wanted more, he wanted...Jackson? Mark leaned into the kiss more trying to have take as much of Jackson as he could get. Jackson's hand dropped the mistletoe and moved to the back of Mark's neck. 

 

“Oh! sor--Oh my god” said a voice. Mark backed away from Jackson to see who the owner of the voice was. It was Bambam -of course it's Bambam- “I knew it!!! I knew you two would hit it off” said Bambam. Jackson laughed, but Mark could feel his face burn up, which only made Jackson laugh more. “Why did you have to kill the moment” Jackson said getting up from his seat. Bambam couldn't take his eyes off of Mark, who was still red with shiny lips, “JYP is about to announce the surprise.” he said pointing to the door but not taking his gaze off of Mark. “You should go ahead, I need to talk to Mark for a sec” Jackson did as he was told, when he was completely gone Bambam quickly ran over to where Mark was seated. 

 

“ Oh my god!! Tell me everything! Details! Frame by frame!” 

 

“Frame by frame?” laughed Mark “Dummy!!!” mark said giving Bambam a smack on the head. “Nothing we were talking then he just pulled out a this mistletoe from his pock--”

 

“Aww thats so cute, I can't, that's it I'm dead. Thanks Mark you've officially killed me” he exclaimed

 

“It's okay I'll call life alert. I'll tell you more at home, but for now let's go see what JYP is on about.” he pulled Bambam up pushing him towards the back. When suddenly Bambam turned around and pushed Mark back.

 

“What the hell Bam--” 

 

“I think we should stay here, he's just talking nonsense.” Bambam interrupted

 

“C’mon we should at least listen” mark walked towards the back, bambam grabbed him by the wrist “Mark, seriously just stay here” 

 

Mark should have listened. He should have stayed in the front. He should have stayed with Bambam. He turned to find Yugyeom next to him trying to usher him back to the front, but Mark couldn’t move. 

 

“I would like to introduce Vivi’s new manager, another JYP. Mr. Park Jinyoung.” 

 

It was him, it was really him, standing there with his eye smile, god how he hated that smile now. He was just standing there not doing anything, but just seeing him was bringing back memories of the past. Mark felt a knot in his throat, tears threatened to escape, he couldn’t breathe. He needed to leave before Jinyoung saw him. 

 

“ We need to go” He said to Yugyeom when suddenly Jinyoung was next to him. He didn't notice when JYP stopped talking, or when the party started up again. He certainly didn't notice when Jinyoung came up to him. 

 

“ Can we talk?” his voice was soft, Mark could feel a tear slide down his cheek. 

 

“ Not here, not now” he said trying his hardest to hold his tears back. 

 

“ We should get going” Yugyeom said grabbing Mark by the arm “Good to see you” Bambam followed with Jackson behind him. Jinyoung stood in silence watching them as the left. 

❤❤❤

“What the hell? Why is he back?” Bambam was pacing back and forth in the living. Yugyeom and Jackson were in the kitchen making coffee, while Mark sat on the couch spaced out. So many things were going through his head. What he could have said, what he should have said. 

 

“If you don't mind me asking, but who is he? I heard Yugyeom say it was nice to see him. is he a friend?” Jackson said setting the cups of coffee down on the table. Mark snapped out of his trance “He...he is nobody...I’m gonna go to bed” he went to his room without any goodbyes. He could hear the whispers of Bambam explaining the situation. Normally he would be upset at Bambams blabber mouth, but for right now he was glad he was talking. 

 

The next day at work Jinyoung was there. He was checking inventory and talking with JYP. Mark tried his best not to listen, but he couldn't help catching a few lines. 

 

“Thanks again for doing this” JYP shook his hand, and then Jinyoung left. Mark waited till he was completely gone to call JYP over. 

 

“Hey, JYP can you come here real quick.”

 

“Ah Mark what can do for you today” he said way too gleefully. 

 

“Why is Jinyoung here? I thought he was staying in Korea” 

 

“I have no idea actually, I got a call a few weeks back saying they were going to transfer him back here” 

 

“So, what's going to happen to you?” 

 

“Early retirement” Marks jaw dropped “Ha! gotcha!! Nah, I've been moved to work at headquarters in New York.” 

 

“Oh that's good” Mark said trying his best to sound happy. 

 

The following two weeks was the “transition” which consisted of Jinyoung following JYP around and learning the basics. 

 

One afternoon Mark found himself staring at Jinyoung. He was just sitting in a chair reading. Damn him, damn his hair, eyes, lips, nose, the way the sun made him look, and whatever stupid book he's reading too, thought Mark. He was trying his best to hate him, but he couldn’t. Being around him was bringing back the reasons why he loved him. 

 

“ You like him don't you” his staring was interrupted by Jackson’s voice. He was standing beside Mark. 

 

“I don't know to be honest”

 

“I can see it you know” Mark turned to Jackson. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The love” he turned his gaze towards Mark “I see in the looks he gives you when you're not paying attention. I saw it in your face when you saw him on the night of the party. I saw it in your gaze not to long ago when you were staring at him” 

 

“I'm sorry” Jackson let out a small laugh

 

“It's okay, I still like you, but maybe we're just supposed to be friends and I'm okay with that as long as you're happy” 

 

“You're amazing you know that” Mark laughed

 

“I know” Jackson said smugly. He grabbed a bag of deliveries and patted Mark on the shoulder. “ But hey if it doesn't work out hit me up little cock” he said as he walked out the shop

 

“I'm going to kill Bambam” Mark laughed he looked over to where Jinyoung was. He let out a huff and walked over to him. He sat across from him, Jinyoung's eyes were gleaming almost hopeful. 

 

“Hi” 

 

“Hi” 

 

“We should talk how about you come by my place later. I'll tell Bambam and Yugyeom to go do something” 

 

“Okay, yea no problem” 

 

❤❤❤ 

Jinyoung came over that night, there was tension between them. This uneasiness that made Mark feel uncomfortable. 

 

“Want a beer?” 

 

“Sure” Mark went into the kitchen taking his time but he knew he eventually had to face the problem at hand. 

 

Mark brought the beers over and sat across from Jinyoung on the couch. “Why did you leave?”

 

Jinyoung choked on his beer “Ripping it off like a band aid I see” 

 

“Yea” laughed Mark. It fell silent as Jinyoung tried to pull his words together. 

 

“I guess I left for the same reasons you did” Mark turned to him “The fear of not knowing if it was going to work” 

 

“ But you left me the--” 

 

“And? You did the same. I felt like a fool standing there, I told you I wanted more and you left” 

 

“I left the pier, you left the country! I worried about you, I cried every night wondering what happened.” Mark didn't realize the tears falling down his face but he could see the ones forming in Jinyoung's eyes “ You were gone, my best friend and the man I loved left! How dare you say it was for the sam--”

 

Jinyoung yelled starling Mark “You honestly think I wanted to leave. I didn't leave because of you. I left because...because” Jinyoung sentence was cut off by his own tears. “My dad is sick, I got a call early that morning from my sister telling me he had collapsed and he wasn't getting any better” 

 

“ Oh my god Jinyoung” Mark got closer to him 

 

“ So I stayed to help my mom with my dad” 

 

“ What about your sister?” Mark asked

 

“She had to change her work schedule to move back home.”

 

“Why didn't you stay longer?” Mark said grabbing his hand

 

“ My dad once said ‘People who truly care about you and love you come at random times in your life. Once they're there try to keep for as long as you can. Don't push them away’ I’m sorry for not telling you what happened to me, I’m sorry for leaving and for so long. I’m sorry, just please don’t hate me”

 

Mark pulled Jinyoung into him, bringing him in for a tight hug “You don’t have to be sorry and I could never hate you. I love you and that will never change” Mark grabbed Jinyoung's face pulling him in for a kiss. “I love you too” Jinyoung whispered before their lips finally met. All their tears, anger, and pent up feelings finally being released.

❤❤❤

They laid together on Mark's bed, Mark’s head on Jinyoung’s chest, hearing his heartbeat. Jinyoung grabbed Mark's hand and intertwined their fingers “I'm never leaving again” He said kissing Marks hand. “Neither will I” said Mark looking up at Jinyoung.


	4. Part 4

Two years that's 730 days which is 63,113,904 seconds, and in this time many things happened. Yugyeom and Bambam announced their relationship? Yeup! They kept it a secret for a year, Mark only found out cause he walked in on them while looking for a shirt. He's still not completely over it. They still live in Hoboken, Yugyeom is working on his dance major and Bambam transferred to a fashion school, they also kept coco, which Mark hated. Mark and Jinyoung graduated, both majoring in music production. They moved to NYC after Mark got a job teaching dance and tricks and Jinyoung got signed as a songwriter for a record label. Youngjae and Jb got married after graduation they had a small ceremony at the park. They still live in Hoboken and have the cutest little girl named Nora. Jackson and Mark remained as friends, Jackson became a fencing coach. He worked at a training camp one summer where he met his boyfriend Namjoon. 

 

Everything was going great they all still keep in touch, they made it a tradition to meet up every month at the shop to catch up. Today Mark and Jinyoung were on their way to the shop to meet up with everyone. 

 

“You ready yet?” Yelled Jinyoung as he put on his coat.

 

“Yea, just grabbing my coat”. 

 

Mark was especially excited for today's meeting because he was going to announce his and Jinyoung's engagement. Jinyoung proposed last month, they were walking home from the train station when Jinyoung suddenly grabbed Mark by the wrist and pulled him closer to him.  
“I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Jinyoung had tears in his eyes. Mark looked away. “I..I gotta go it's my turn to walk coco” and he turned to leave. Jinyoung just stood there until it dawned on him what just happened “Mark if you don’t get back here I’ll tell Bambam how you ‘accidently’ fed coco peanut butter” Mark gasped and quickly turned around “You wouldn’t” he said walking towards Jinyoung “Oh, I would” replied Jinyoung darkly “Ughh, can I be dramatic for once” Jinyoung pulled him into a kiss. Mark pulled away “You know the answers a ‘yes’, right? That was a joke you know.” Jinyoung laughed “Oh, was it? I guess you’re just gonna have to prove it to me.” He smirked “Hey! Don’t kill the mood by getting dirty” Mark laughed. 

 

They didn’t mean to keep it a secret, things just got busy. So they figured to just tell them next time they meetup. When they arrived at the shop Youngjae and JB were already there. JB was trying to get Nora to eat her food, but she was fussing around. Youngjae on the other hand laughing at how JB was just submitting to their daughter and how quickly he gave up. JB was known to be serious, but that changed when Nora was born. He became caring and if she told him to jump he’d reply “how high” which amused Youngjae. 

 

“Need help” laughed Jinyoung as he patted JB on the head, and JB retaliated by giving him his famous death glare.  
“How can you be so sweet with Nora and but so mean to me?” Said Jinyoung holding his chest pretending to be hurt.

 

“Because unlike you she’s cute” Nora laughed which made everyone laugh.

 

Yugyeom and Bambam came later on followed by Jackson and Namjoon. They were talking about how Jackson just seemed to get shorter. Which of course led to him comparing his height to Nora. To which everyone laughed. Towards the end of dinner Mark told everyone he had an announcement to make. 

 

“We’re getting married” Mark said holding Jinyoung’s hand.

 

“About time!” Yelled a voice from the back, it was JYP “I swear you two gave me more stress than the actual store” He walked over to him and hugged them both “I’m so happy for you guys” he cheered. Everyone clapped and cheered.  
***  
“Since you guys are going to get married you should get some experience with child care” said Youngjae. He was trying to put Nora into her stroller, but was having some trouble. 

 

“Do you need a babysitter?” Jinyoung said cautiously

 

“Well since you’re offering, we need someone to take care of her while we drive down to Pittsburgh for the Teacher Conference.” Said JB

 

“Fine no problem” Mark said smacking Jinyoung's head “You’re lucky I love you” 

 

“Well now we know who’s the dominant one” laughed Bambam

 

“If we ever get married I'll be the dominant one” Yugyeom said putting on his coat

 

“That's not what happened last night” said Bambam earning a groan from everyone.

 

“Alright, my daughter's right here” said JB

 

“ Enough you two” Youngjae slapped JBs back “So it's settled you'll watch her”

 

The week continued as normal, but with the occasional text from Youngjae describing the do’s and don'ts for taking care of Nora.  
***  
Jinyoung woke up first to the sound of the doorbell. 

 

“ She’ll probably sleep for another hour or two, but if she wakes up early just give her the bottle and she'll be fine” Youngjae said while handing over the diaper bag. “If there's any complications don't be afraid to call us, I wrote down the numbers to her doctors and my sisters number just incase you need someone asap”

 

“Please don't drop her, or I might just push you off a building” JB threatened carefully handing Nora’s carseat over. 

 

“I’ll just fly, but seriously don’t worry it’ll be fine. Besides Youngjae has been texting Mark everyday about what to do.” Youngjae and JB said their goodbyes and left

 

Jinyoung didn’t want to wake Mark so he set Nora’s car seat in the living room while he made breakfast. He wasn’t the best at cooking he must admit, but Mark liked that he tried. Every now and then he would look over Nora to see if she was alright. After plating the food he started to warm up the milk Youngjae prepared. After testing the milk against the back of his hand, a technique Youngjae stressed in his many messages. He pulled Nora’s car seat towards him not noticing she had her eyes open. 

 

She was so small bundled up in her car seat, he set the bottle down and started to take Nora out of her car seat. She was even smaller under the blanket, she had a green onesie on with green little birds all over it. He started to feed her and she smiled. A smile that melted Jinyoung's heart and he couldn’t help but to smile back. 

 

“ You look so much like your dad” he cooed

 

“Youngjae, I hope” Mark had woken up he shuffled over to where Jinyoung was, he leaned down to give him a kiss “Good Morning and hello there Nora” he said in a high pitched voice earning a smile from Nora.

 

“ Morning, breakfast is on the table” he said nodding his head towards the kitchen table. 

 

“ Did you eat?”

 

“No, I'll eat after I feed Nora” Mark tisked at this 

 

“You should eat she’s gonna be here all day” he was walking towards the fridge “Youngjae called, he said they’re going to be late so they said it’ll be better if she just stays the night” 

 

Jinyoung looked down to Nora then back up to Mark. The other could see the worry in his face. “It’ll be okay, we can handle it” Mark sighed “It’ll be like taking care of Coco” Jinyoung laughed at this “Are you comparing taking care of a child to taking care of dog?” Mark just stuck his tongue out at him.  
***  
She was awake for 4 hours, it wasn’t even noon, and in this time she ate twice, pooped 3 times, and peed countless times. The first time she pooped the two played rock, paper, scissors to see who had to change her -Jinyoung ended up losing, he wasn’t that happy about it-, so here they are nora lying on top of Mark giggling and Jinyoung covered in puke. Jinyoung couldn’t take it anymore, he had changed too many diapers to count, he’s made several bottles of milk and now he was covered in puke. 

 

“It’s okay, go shower I’ll clean up” Mark said patting Jinyoung on the back. “Besides it wouldn’t be the first time you were covered in warm liquid” Mark laughed and the other flashed him an angry look. 

 

After a shower Jinyoung walked into the living room and was surprised by what he saw. It was clean like Mark promised, but what really surprised him was Mark lying on the floor laughing as he bounced Nora on his tummy. Seeing them laughing together made Jinyoung’s heart melt, he lied down next to Mark. “I love you” mark turned to him and smiled “I love you too” Nora let out a small giggle which caused them both to laugh. In that very moment the way they were both lying on the floor Jinyoung knew he would be okay with a future like this. He wouldn’t mind spending his life with Mark or having a child, he didn’t know why he was so stressed out before but knowing that he’ll have Mark by his side makes him excited for the future. 

 

Mark woke up first this time to the sound of their doorbell, it was JB and Youngjae. They came in and were surprised by how clean the house was they expected it to be a hot mess especially since they were new to taking care of a baby.  
“I see you guys did well, did she give you guys any trouble?” Youngjae said sitting at the counter.  
“We thought you guys would be tired so we brought you guys some breakfast” JB sat next to Youngjae setting out the breakfast they had bought.  
“Oh thank you, and she was fine, a bit more to handle than I thought but over all well” Mark laughed  
Jinyoung came into the kitchen 10 minutes later with Nora in his arms.  
“Oh my god, she’s alive” exclaimed JB “Come to Appa”  
“I told you she’d be just fine” Youngjae said getting up to get Nora”  
“Yea sure you did” JB said earning a smack to the back of the head from Youngjae. Mark and Jinyoung laughed.  
***  
Mark and Jinyoung had a small ceremony at the shop followed by a small party. Everyone was so excited to see them finally together. Two years later they had a son named Dean. The gang kept the tradition of meeting up in order to catch up. Everything was falling into place, they were still the same annoying group of friends as always just with children and another wedding on the way yeup that’s right Yugyeom and Bambam are tying the knot!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic...I wasn't gonna post it because of cringey it is but oh well... I hope you enjoyed it if you have any feedback on how I cold improve it or improve my writing so my future work isnt so bad lol please comment down below thank you!


End file.
